1. Field on the Invention
The present invention relates to a cast-steel pouring apparatus for casting molten steel of cast steel, whose solidification initiation temperature is higher than that of cast iron, into a casting mold.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been said that it is not necessarily easy to cast molten steel of cast steel whose carbon content is less than that of cast iron in order to manufacture cast-steel products in defect-free-product state as reducing defective fractions. This results from the fact that, unlike cast iron, since molten steel of cast steel whose carbon content is less has a high solidification initiation temperature, a casting temperature of molten steel is high, and so on. When such a circumstance is taken into consideration, it has been requested for molten steel of cast steel that the casting be completed within a shorter period of time as much as possible.
In related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) Gazette No. 8-25024 discloses a casting apparatus, although it is not one which is limited to cast steel. This casting apparatus comprises: a furnace body having a fire-retardant lining material that demarcates a retainer chamber for retaining molten steel of cast steel therein; a first pivot shaft orienting along a lateral direction; and a first pivot driving source for causing the furnace body to pivot along a longitudinal direction about the first pivot shaft that serves as the pivotal center. When the first pivot driving source is driven, the furnace body is caused to pivot about the first pivot shaft that serves as the pivotal center, and then the molten steel, which is retained in the retainer chamber, is caused to discharge from an opening of the furnace body toward a sprue of casting mold. The above reference discloses that since the drop position of molten metal, which is caused to discharge from the furnace body changes, it is made so as to move the casting mold in the front/rear and right/left directions, in order to cope with the changed positions.